1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage backrest assembly, and more particularly to a multi-stage backrest assembly for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional backrest 8 for a chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a main body 80 made of foam material and formed with a fixing plate 82 secured on a seat (not shown) for mounting the main body 80 of the backrest 8 to the seat. However, the conventional backrest 8 has a fixed structure and cannot be adjusted so as to fit the curve of the user's body ergonomically, so that the user easily feels uncomfortable during a long period of time.